


Крепкие узлы

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosБета: triskelos, -Wintersnow-Размер: миди, 7736 словПейринг: Артур/Мерлин, немного Артур/ОЖП, упоминается Артур/ПерсивальКатегория: слэш, немного гетЖанр: романс, модерн-АУРейтинг: NC-17Предупреждения: легкий БДСМКраткое содержание: У всех свои предпочтения в сексе. Нужно просто признаться в этом самому себе.Примечание: прототипами Джеммы является английская актриса Джемма Чан, а также два ее персонажа — Шарлотта (Secret Diary of a Call Girl) и Эрика (Dates).Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Percival (Merlin), Arthur/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Крепкие узлы

Первый узел вышел слабоватым, и Артур дернул ногой, чтобы затянуть покрепче. Но со следующими проблем уже не было — Мерлин действительно очень быстро учился.  
  
— Так? — спросил он и, не сдержавшись, обвел пупок Артура языком.  
  
Артур с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
— Тогда держись, — усмехнулся Мерлин и прикусил кожу на его животе.  
  
Артур закрыл глаза и шумно втянул воздух.  
  


***

  
Впервые он увидел Мерлина полтора года назад. Джемма, которая давно обещала затащить его в «тот самый клуб», вдруг решила, что лучшим поводом сделать это будет день рождения Артура.  
  
Каждый, кто хоть немного знал Джемму и видел ее кожаные перчатки, понимал, что в клубы она ходит совсем не за тем, чтобы танцевать. Артур же знал ее намного лучше многих и, к тому же, в самых разных смыслах этого слова. Они сидели за соседними партами в школе, когда он был звездой баскетбольной команды, а она — той странной девицей с фиолетовыми прядями и проколотым языком.

Когда же они встретились снова, Артур уже смирился с травмой, перечеркнувшей его спортивную карьеру, и сосредоточился на учебе. Джемма к тому времени избавилась от большей части пирсинга и тонны макияжа, вступила в права владения собственным траст-фондом, жила в свое удовольствие и… экспериментировала.  
  
Собственно, снова встретились они тоже в клубе — более дешевом и простом. Артур, нервничая, как школьник, заполнял анкету на ресепшене. Дойдя до пункта со связыванием, он почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. А затем, подняв глаза от бумаг, увидел давно знакомое лицо.  
  
— Так, так, так… — протянула Джема, одетая во что-то черное, резиновое, облегающее ее стройную фигуру. — Посмотрим.  
  
Отобрав у него анкету, она пробежалась взглядом по строкам и даже присвистнула.  
  
— Что ж, ты, видимо, ко мне, — сказала она. — Первый раз?  
  
Артур зачарованно кивнул. Джемма, даже та, школьная, с безумными прическами и проколотым языком, казалась ему довольно привлекательной. И от мысли о том, что именно она сделает с ним все, что он указал в анкете…  
  
— Тогда начнем с самого простого. Хотя у тебя тут ничего сложного и нет…  
  
В тот первый вечер она и правда не делала ничего особенного. Просто связала Артура по рукам и ногам, лишив всякой возможности пошевелиться. Связала, села в кресло напротив и наблюдала за тем, как быстро и сильно он заводится от собственной беспомощности.  
  
— Ох, мы с тобой чудесно проведем время, — прошептала она ему на ухо, когда он уже готов был умолять ее сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть просто развязать ему правую руку…  
  
— Что? — всхлипнул Артур, кусая губы.  
  
— Давно мне не попадались такие милые мальчики.  
  
Он хотел было возмутиться, напомнить ей, что он сам пришел в клуб, причем с определенной целью… Но она вдруг положила руку на его стоящий колом член, и Артур решил, что лучше не говорить вообще.  
  
После она налила им обоим виски.  
  
— Мне кажется, у тебя для этого места слишком уж обычные интересы, — сказала она прямо. — Ну, то есть ничего экстремального или сложного ты не просишь. А связать руки галстуком и отшлепать расческой тебя и твоя девушка не откажется. Или парень, не знаю, как у тебя на этом фронте.  
  
На этом фронте у Артура было глухо, о чем он и рассказал Джеме, прихлебывая довольно плохой виски из кружки в цветочек.  
  
— У меня нет времени ни на девушку, ни на парня. Я одновременно готовлюсь к экзаменам, пишу работу и преподаю. Мне к этому всему еще только отношений не хватало. Вот я подумал, что клуб — это…  
  
— Проще? — приподняла бровь Джемма. — Обычно да. Но тебе ходить сюда — все равно, что из пушки по воробьям стрелять. Лучше послушай меня…  
  
В тот клуб Артур больше не ходил, но с Джеммой встречался регулярно. Их вкусы сильно отличались — Джемма ничего не боялась и любила играть жестко, Артур же не был особенно оригинальным. Он, как оказалось позже, действительно не выносил ничего экстремального — ни боль, ни маски, ни даже слишком уж далеко заходящие ролевые игры.  
  
Он понимал, как ему повезло встретить Джемму — она познакомила его со своими друзьями, водила на соответствующие вечеринки и стала ему своего рода крестной матерью. Хоть они не часто «играли» вместе, но вместо этого стали хорошими друзьями. Она посмеивалась над ним из-за его довольно скучных интересов, он разводил руками и говорил, что таким уж слабаком уродился, даже кляпы его не заводят.  
  
Артура все вполне устраивало. А потом…  
  


***

  
— Идем в подвал! — предложила Кристи. — Все самое интересное всегда там.  
  
— Не нужно сразу травмировать нашего мальчика, это все-таки его день, — засмеялась Джемма и заставила Артура сделать еще глоток из своего стакана. — Я сама выберу нам комнату. Сиди здесь.  
  
В главном зале шумела музыка, мигали огни и постоянно толпились люди. Артур никогда бы не подумал, что в клубе, который устанавливает такие цены на вход, может быть столько посетителей.  
  
Только в их компании было около пятнадцати человек, и Артур знал всего троих из них — саму Джемму, Кристи, которая его недолюбливала, и Перси, которого Артур знал очень хорошо. Пожалуй, даже слишком…  
  
Джемма вернулась через секунду, и по ее улыбке Артур понял, что сегодня ему спуска не будет.  
  
— Нашла то, что тебе понравится, — торжественно объявила она. — Вам, ребята, наверное, тоже, но смотрите сами.  
  
— Я об этом пожалею? — обреченно спросил Артур.  
  
— Не пожалеешь, — пообещала Джемма и, потянув его за руку, заставила встать с кресла. — И сможешь немного расширить свои горизонты.  
  
Артур подумал, что именно этого он и боялся.  
  


***

  
— Именно этого я и боялся, — только и успел сказать он, прежде чем Кристи влила ему в рот треть бутылки шампанского.  
  
После этого он уже ничего не говорил, только смотрел. В основном на парня, пристегнутого наручниками к горизонтальной балке в центре комнаты. Рыжеволосая девушка в джинсах и кружевном бюстгальтере как раз закончила водить по внутренней стороне его бедер павлиньим пером. К тому моменту у парня уже стояло так, что Артуру было больно на это смотреть.  
  
— Кто следующий? — спросил сидящий на полу парень в черной майке и джинсах. — Кто еще хочет помочь нашему Мерлину забыть все его проблемы?  
  
— Скотина! — прошипел Мерлин.  
  
Его глаза были закрыты маской — самой обычной, матерчатой, такие выдают во время длительных перелетов. Кроме маски, на нем были только черные обтягивающие плавки.  
  
— Видите, мы плохо работаем, если он все еще может оскорблять своего лучшего друга, — только шире улыбнулся парень. — О, Перси! Давно тебя не видел. Мне кажется, тебе есть что показать.  
  
Перси был на две головы выше Мерлина. Обняв того со спины, он начал целовать его шею, одновременно гладя руками грудь, живот и пах. Мерлин забился в его руках, и Артуру, да и большинству сидящих на полу зрителей стало трудно дышать. Буквально неделю назад Перси делал то же самое с ним, вспомнил Артур. Черт, эти руки…  
  
— Ну что, с днем рождения? — прошептала Джемма.  
  
Артур не ответил, но она и сама все прекрасно знала. Потому укусила его за шею и заставила выпить еще.  
  
После Перси к Мерлину подходили новые и новые люди — парни, девушки, с пустыми руками или с игрушками. Артур видел, что Мерлин кусал себе губы, стараясь не стонать, но каждый из присутствующих явно знал, что делает.  
  
— Кажется, мы своего почти добились, — снова заговорил парень в черной майке.  
  
Артур уже давно обратил внимание на то, что после каждого участника он, проверяя наручники, незаметно сжимал ладонь Мерлина. Тот сжимал его руку в ответ, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке, можно продолжать. Но последние несколько раз он сжимал его ладонь все сильнее, показывая, что долго не выдержит. Артур прекрасно понимал, что сам вряд ли продержался бы так долго. И что у него остается совсем мало времени…  
  
— Кто будет последним на сегодня?  
  
Неожиданно для себя, Артур поднялся с пола. Джемма одобрительно хлопнула его по ноге.  
  
Одновременно с ним с мест поднялись еще двое — невысокая девушка и мужчина постарше.  
  
— Хм… — словно бы задумался парень. — Кого же выбрать? Кто же из вас ему больше понравится? Наверное, ты. Да, ты, с широкими плечами!  
  
Артур хмыкнул и вышел на импровизированную сцену.  
  
— О да, ты понравишься Мерлину, — одобрительно присвистнул парень, красноречиво косясь на выпуклость в районе его ширинки. — Если нет, то однозначно понравишься мне.  
  
Артур улыбнулся ему и повернулся к Мерлину. Наблюдая за остальными, он отметил для себя несколько интересных фактов. Сейчас было самое время их проверить.  
  
Дернув Мерлина за волосы левой рукой, он заставил его запрокинуть голову. От неожиданности тот всхлипнул — тихо, настолько тихо, что его услышали, пожалуй, только Артур и парень в майке. Хороший знак, очень хороший.  
  
Он провел большим пальцем правой руки по губам Мерлина — нежно, но с усилием, заставляя того открыть рот и облизать его. Немного поиграв с его языком, Артур провел влажным пальцем по шее Мерлина, от мочки уха до яремной впадинки. Тот снова застонал, на этот раз громче и отчаяннее. Артур видел, что его член, обтянутый плавками, дернулся — так, словно мог стать еще тверже.  
  
Убрав руку, он провел языком по его шее и снова заставил Мерлина пососать свой палец. На этот раз для того, чтобы обвести им моментально сжавшиеся соски. Мерлин теперь стонал, не переставая. Переведя дух, Артур легонько прикусил кожу на его ключице, и почувствовал, как по всему телу Мерлина прошла дрожь.  
  
Удивительно, ведь он же не делал ничего особенного, многие из предыдущих участников выбрали намного более активные ласки. Но Артуру почему-то было все тяжелее дышать, а Мерлин, судя по реакции, вообще держался из последних сил.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Он довольно сильно сжал сосок Мерлина и тут же прикусил чувствительную кожу за его ухом.  
  
— Стой, — простонал тот. — Гавейн…  
  
Артур отстранился. Он видел несколько таких игр, сам в них участвовал, и потому знал, что всегда существуют особые правила.  
  
Парень в майке, белозубо улыбнувшись Артуру, похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Дальше я сам, наверное.  
  
Он подошел к Мерлину и, снова сжав его руку, сдернул с него маску.  
  
— Ты в порядке, друг? — спросил он насмешливо.  
  
У Мерлина были голубые глаза. Он никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд на лице Гавейна. Артур, возвращаясь на свое место, подумал, что и правда неплохо постарался.  
  
— Еще в каком, — хрипло рассмеялся Мерлин, немного придя в себя. — Не хватает одной малости…  
  
Он поймал взгляд Артура и облизнул губы.  
  
— Малости? — переспросил Гавейн, все так же улыбаясь.  
  
И поцеловал Мерлина — грубо, сильно, заставляя того раскрыть рот. Тот ответил с не меньшим запалом, и зрители одобрительно зааплодировали.  
  
Артур видел, что даже Джемма, намного более искушенная в таких вещах, чем он, выдохнула, когда Гавейн, став на колени, лизнул член Мерлина через плавки.  
  
— Прекрати издеваться, — всхлипнул Мерлин.  
  
В следующее мгновение его член был во рту Гавейна. По рядам зрителей снова прокатился вздох.  
  
Джемма сунула руку в брюки Артура и лизнула его шею, так же, как он только что лизал шею Мерлина. Артур невольно двинул бедрами, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина.  
  
Гавейн знал свое дело. Он отсасывал ему медленно, очень нежно, держа его на грани, но все еще не давая кончить. Мерлин кусал губы и толкался бедрами в его рот, забыв обо всякой осторожности. В какое-то мгновение он перехватил взгляд Артура и, не моргая, смотрел на него, словно только это и удерживало его на грани.  
  
Гавейн наконец-то сжалился, принялся сосать сильнее и быстрее, вцепившись правой рукой в ягодицу Мерлина. Тот вскрикнул, что-то пробормотал и, не отрывая взгляда от Артура, кончил, вздрагивая всем телом.  
  
Артуру казалось, что он тоже кончит, в ту же минуту. Но Джемма крепко сжала его член сквозь трусы и больно укусила его за шею.  
  
— Не расслабляйся, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Кончить в штаны ты всегда успеешь, а у меня на тебя сегодня большие планы.  
  
Артур вдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что задержал дыхание. На сцене Гавейн продолжал нежно целовать бедра Мерлина, пока тот все еще вздрагивал от удовольствия.  
  
— Твою мать, — наконец-то выдохнул он. — Расстегните это, кто-нибудь.  
  
Гавейн хрипло рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Стоять сможешь? — спросил он.  
  
— Не уверен. Но теперь это твоя проблема, — расслабленно пробормотал Мерлин.  
  
Его колени и правда подогнулись в ту же секунду, как Гавейн расстегнул замки. К счастью, тот успел подхватить его.  
  
— Дамы и господа, спасибо за участие, — весело проговорил Гавейн. — Спасибо, что помогли мне поприветствовать моего давнего друга в нашем клубе. Надеюсь, теперь мы будем видеть его чаще. Да, Мерлин?  
  
— Посмотрим, — хмыкнул Мерлин, потихоньку начиная приходить в себя.  
  
Он снова поймал взгляд Артура и хитро подмигнул ему. Артур выругался себе под нос. Вот же паршивец, знает ведь, что его самого это завело не меньше.  
  
Когда Гавейн и Мерлин ушли со сцены, их место тут же занял Перси. Артур знал, что он часто принимает участие в разных играх, кажется, он говорил ему об этом еще тогда, в первый раз…  
  
— Ну что, кто хочет быть следующим? Кто позволит нам доставить ему удовольствие?  
  
Кристи тут же вскочила на ноги. Артур удивился, что она при этом все еще была полностью одетой.  
  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся ей Перси. — Люблю смелых девушек. Иди сюда, Кристи!  
  
Пристегнув ее к балке, он медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегнул ее рубашку и снял заколку, державшую пучок на ее затылке. Рыжие волосы Кристи рассыпались по ее плечам, а Перси, довольный результатом, тут же лизнул ее сосок прямо через лифчик. Артур наблюдал за ними, как зачарованный. Разница в росте была еще более значительной, и Кристи, с ее белой кожей и тонкой фигуркой, казалось в руках Перси куклой…  
  
Джемма, поднявшись с пола, потянула Артура к двери.  
  
— Пойдем, найдем какое-нибудь тихое место. Я еще не подарила тебе главный подарок.  
  
Артур послушно пошел за ней. Он слишком сильно завелся, чтобы думать о том, где теперь искать Мерлина и нужно ли ему это вообще.  
  
Затащив Артура в одну из пустых комнат, Джемма быстро расстегнула его брюки.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь думать, что я — это он, — улыбнулась она и опустилась перед ним на колени.  
  


***

  
Артур не спал двое суток. Нет, он не думал о совершенно незнакомом парне из клуба, который в субботу очень, очень многообещающе сосал его большой палец. Он писал статью, которую нужно было дописать до вторника. Разумеется, он вспомнил о ней именно тогда, когда умирал от похмелья и не мог справиться с собственной кофеваркой. Вспомнил и похолодел.  
  
Все воскресенье он, страдая от головной боли, провел в университетской библиотеке. Затем до самого утра вторника не входил из дома — стучал по клавиатуре, питался черствым хлебом и проклинал тот момент, когда решил писать докторскую.  
  
В шесть часов утра во вторник он отправил статью Алисе, а сам, поставив будильник на десять, попытался уснуть. Мозг его в этом не поддерживал. Поворочавшись до восьми, он принял душ и отправился в университет — нужно было забрать работы с кафедры и поговорить с Алисой. А потом — домой, спать. Или хотя бы лежать с закрытыми глазами, ни о чем не думая. Пары у него только завтра, к черту все планы. Так и с ума сойти не долго.  
  
Решив все дела, он присел на скамейку перед корпусом и на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
  
— Мистер Мерлин, я вам все отправил, честное слово! — услышал он знакомый голос. — Вы проверяли спам?  
  
— Мистер Льюис, если я говорю, что не получил вашу работу вовремя, значит так и есть. Не нужно ставить под сомнение мой интеллект. Советую все же начать работать, иначе курс вам не зачтется. То, что я преподаю у вас вторую неделю, еще не говорит о том, что никогда раньше не преподавал и не выслушивал оправдания. Не смею вас задерживать.  
  
Артур открыл глаза и увидел в нескольких метрах от себя своего студента Кевина Льюиса, разговаривающего с… Ну разумеется!  
  
— Молодец, что не поверил Льюису, — сказал он, когда студент, опустив плечи, побрел в сторону библиотеки.  
  
Мерлин обернулся и, увидев его, удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— О, широкие плечи!  
  
Артур смущенно кашлянул и огляделся по сторонам.  
  
— Думаю, не стоит говорить, что в университете я свою частную жизнь не афиширую.  
  
— Ты прав, не стоит, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин. — Кофе?  
  
Артур не спал двое суток и чувствовал себя вампиром, выбравшимся на дневной свет. К тому же — кто на работе идет пить кофе с человеком, которому три дня назад выкручивал соски?  
  
— Кофе? Конечно, — зачем-то сказал он и встал с лавочки.  
  


***

  
— Я две недели назад переехал сюда из Дублина, — сказал Мерлин, наливая в свой стакан полбутылки карамельного сиропа. — Мне давно уже предлагали здесь место, но я все не решался. А потом все-таки решил, что надо куда-то двигаться. Ты тоже докторскую пишешь?  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Артур и щедро сдобрил свой кофе сахаром.  
  
Спать уже не хотелось, Совсем наоборот…  
  
— Ты часто бываешь в клубах? — спросил он прямо.  
  
У Мерлина в глазах заиграли хитрые искры, те самые, которые Артур так хорошо помнил.  
  
— В Дублине бывал иногда, но не очень часто, — ответил он. — Гавейн год назад переехал в Лондон, и вот теперь, когда и я здесь, хочет показать мне все свои любимые места.  
  
— Это тот парень, который… — Артур сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
  
— Который закончил твою работу, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Он любит перебивать…  
  
Артур приподнял бровь. Хм, перебивать значит…  
  


***

  
Через десять минут он, стоя на коленях в подсобке, расстегивал молнию на джинсах Мерлина. Тот следил за действиями Артура голодным взглядом и со стоном подался навстречу губам, обхватившим его член.  
  
— Черт, я знал, что так и будет, — пробормотал Мерлин и царапнул ногтями его затылок. — Все эти дни только об этом и думал.  
  
Артур хмыкнул, сжал его ягодицы ладонями и начал сосать в полную силу. Посмотрим, о чем именно ты думал…  
  
— Черт, черт! — простонал Мерлин. — Черт, я сейчас…  
  
Артур отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза, облизывая губы.  
  
— Серьезно?! — спросил Мерлин, невольно двигая бедрами. — Сейчас?  
  
— А чего ты ждал? Я же знаю, что ты любишь.  
  
— Твою мать!  
  
Артур мял его задницу, облизывал мошонку, несколько раз начинал сосать член, но останавливался за секунду до того, как Мерлин уже готов был кончить. Никто из них не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они провели в подсобке, совершенно забыв о всякой осторожности.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, — простонал Мерлин, дергая Артура за волосы. — Я не могу больше, пожалуйста…  
  
Артур, пожалев не столько Мерлина, сколько самого себя, наконец-то сдался. Снова начав сосать, он грубо развел его ягодицы и несколько раз провел большим пальцем по входу. Мерлин кончил, сильно прикусив правую ладонь.  
  
Немного придя в себя, он заставил Артура сесть на колченогую табуретку и отсосал ему быстро и сильно, без всяких выкрутасов, именно так, как Артур хотел.  
  
У них обоих в прошлом было предостаточно секса без обязательств, потому, прощаясь на выходе из кофейни, они хлопнули друг друга по плечам и договорились как-нибудь сходить на пиво.

Артур вернулся домой, рухнул на постель и проснулся только тогда, когда будильник сообщил ему, что настал новый день и его ждут студенты.  
  


***

  
В следующий раз он увидел Мерлина через неделю, в клубе. Он и сам не понимал, почему его туда потянуло, но Джемма только обрадовалась такой перемене.  
  
— Одна моя подруга попросила ее связать, — хитро подмигнула она Артуру. — Именно так, как ты любишь. Можешь присоединиться.  
  
Артур не имел ничего против. Работа и учеба вымотали его до предела, потому ему очень хотелось хоть на несколько часов перестать думать обо всем этом.  
  
В одной из комнат он и увидел Мерлина. Тот был раздет до пояса и целовал красивую брюнетку с длинными волосами, сидящую у него на коленях. Заметив Артура, он подмигнул ему и жестом позвал присоединиться к ним. Артур потом несколько дней не мог понять, почему отказался и все же пошел искать Джемму и ее подругу. Ведь приглашение Мерлина казалось ему куда более интересным.  
  


***

  
Еще через пару дней он встретил Мерлина в коридоре собственного дома. Это уже было чересчур. Да, здесь жили многие преподаватели, но все же…  
  
— Вот так совпадение! — сказал Мерлин, который тоже, очевидно, не рассчитывал жить рядом с человеком, который был свидетелем его ночной жизни.  
  
— О да, — довольно убедительно изобразил энтузиазм Артур. — Переезжаешь?  
  
— Полчаса назад подписал контракт.  
  
В голосе Мерлина чувствовалось желание вернуться на полчаса назад и сказать хозяину, что он еще подумает.  
  
— Тогда увидимся! — кивнул ему Артур, захлопнул дверь и побежал вниз по ступенькам.  
  
Остаток дня, утверждая планы занятий на следующее полугодие, он отчаянно старался не паниковать. Мерлин ведь сам заинтересован в том, чтобы в университете никто ничего не узнал. Потому бояться нечего. Наверное…  
  
Вечером, когда Артур почти успокоил себя и, сделав перерыв в работе, решил посмотреть футбол, в дверь постучали. Еще не открыв, он уже знал, кто это.  
  
Мерлин принес упаковку пива и пиццу.  
  
— Слушай, мы оба ведь хотим жить спокойно, да? Давай просто расслабимся и не будем акцентировать внимание на том, что… О, футбол!  
  
За время первого тайма они выпили по две банки пива и до хрипоты спорили о том, у какой команды лучше защита. А весь второй тайм целовались и терлись друг о друга, как подростки в школьной душевой.  
  
— Надо будет как-то повторить, да? — сказал Мерлин позже, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Надо, — кивнул Артур, не вставая с дивана.  
  
На его рубашке не хватало пуговиц, на груди появилось несколько засосов, а джинсы каким-то образом оказались стянуты едва ли не до колен.  
  
— Завтра? — предложил он.  
  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Мерлин и, уходя, захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  


***

  
— У тебя что, кто-то появился? — спросила Джемма, когда они через несколько дней встретились в спортклубе.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что-что! Вот это откуда? — она ткнула пальцем в багровую отметину на его шее.  
  
Артур подпрыгнул. Джемма, хоть и была ниже его на полторы головы, хорошо знала, как сделать ему больно.  
  
— Ну ладно, — сдался он. — Помнишь того парня из клуба?  
  
— А, мистер Голубые Глаза? Конечно, помню. Ты чуть не кончил, просто глядя на него.  
  
Артур попросил не преувеличивать. А потом рассказал о том, как Мерлин неожиданно пробрался во все сферы его жизни. И о том, что сам Артур, кажется, был совсем не против. И о том, что у них все очень неформально — просто секс и ничего больше.  
  
— Надо будет при случае научить его паре узлов, — подмигнула Джемма, меняя вес на тренажере. — Или он и так все знает?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — помрачнел Артур.  
  
Джемма приподняла бровь. Взяв Артура за плечи, она усадила его на скамью для пресса.  
  
— А ну рассказывай! — приказным тоном сказала она. — Я уже больше месяца за тобой наблюдаю. Что такое?  
  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Артур.  
  
— Хорошо, сам напросился. Буду использовать проверенный метод.  
  
Джемма явно не на шутку встревожилась. Артур знал, что она относится к нему, как к младшему брату, и почти убедил себя в том, что его это совсем не унижает.  
  
— Какой? Напоишь меня и все выпытаешь? — съязвил Артур.  
  
Джемма только многообещающе улыбнулась.  
  


***

  
Со временем у них выработалась своего рода система. Они встречались тогда, когда было настроение и время — иногда не видели друг друга по несколько недель, иногда встречались каждый день. Разве что с завидным постоянством смотрели вместе футбол у Артура, хоть это и означало, что придется пожертвовать вторым таймом, а иногда и первым.  
  
К счастью, они совершенно не пересекались по работе. Мерлин преподавал социологию, Артур — организационное управление. Встретившись в университете, они перебрасывались парой слов, но не более. Артур слишком хорошо помнил тот первый раз в кладовке кафе, чтобы снова так сильно рисковать.  
  
В клубе они практически не виделись. Артур редко выкраивал на это время, а Мерлин ходил туда спонтанно, без всякой системы.  
  
Однажды, когда Кристи праздновала свой день рождения, Артур снова попал на ту самую игру, во время которой впервые увидел Мерлина. Только в этот раз ведущим с самого начала был Перси, а первым добровольцем — какой-то красивый темноволосый парень.  
  
Джемма снова села рядом с ним, но в этот раз ее не интересовала его шея. Артур к тому моменту уже немного перебрал, потому совсем не удивился, когда Джемма вернулась к старой теме.  
  
— Это из-за Перси? — шепотом спросила его она, кивая в сторону сцены.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не придуривайся. Что он тебе сделал?  
  
— Ничего. Отстань.  
  
— Серьезно, скажи мне. Я же вас познакомила, я тогда все устроила. Если что-то было не так…  
  
Артур решил, что пора это прекращать. Отдав ей бутылку, он постарался как можно тише и быстрее сбежать, но Джемма все равно догнала его в коридоре.  
  
— Я так и буду ходить за тобой, пока не скажешь!  
  
— Ладно, — Артур обреченно вздохнул и потянул ее к диванам в главном зале.  
  
— Расскажешь?  
  
— Расскажу. Все было хорошо, он ни в чем не виноват.  
  
— Это я уже слышала.  
  
— И это правда. Просто я… В общем, я, наверное, переоценил то, насколько мне нравятся все эти связывания. С тобой мне всегда было хорошо, и все те разы с Молли — тоже.  
  
— Но ты сам хотел попробовать с парнем, — напомнила Джемма.  
  
— Знаю, что сам. Но вот он и так настолько больше меня, что…  
  
— Что?  
  
Артур махнул рукой, не зная, как объяснить.  
  
— Он настолько больше тебя, что ты и так почувствовал себя беспомощным, без всяких веревок, да? Но ведь ты же именно этого и хотел, нет?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Джемма прищурилась.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты сам себя обманываешь, — сказала она со вздохом. — Зря я радовалась, что мне наконец-то попался парень без предрассудков. Просто тебе это настолько понравилось, что даже испугало. Меня ты немного недооцениваешь, поэтому, как бы я тебя не связывала, ты все равно не веришь, что я контролирую тебя полностью. А с ним ты получил то, чего хотел, но испугался и теперь решил спрятать голову в песок.  
  
— Я что, должен теперь к тебе на прием записываться? — разозлился Артур. — И на кушетку ложиться? Тоже мне, психоаналитик!  
  
— Уж получше тебя, — вполне спокойно ответила она. — Ты вот самого элементарного не понимаешь. Мы все сюда приходим за тем, чего нам не хватает в реальной жизни. И если тебе действительно чего-то хочется, если ты чувствуешь в этом необходимость, то никуда не сможешь спрятаться. Только замучаешь сам себя. Найди того, кому доверяешь, если уж Перси так тебя испугал, и объясни, что тебе надо. Пусть бы и этого Мерлина. Он хотя бы в твоей весовой категории.  
  
Артур задумался, и Джемма восприняла это, как хороший знак. Но она рано радовалась.  
  
— Джемм, мне кажется, я никому не доверяю. Только тебе. Я бы тогда, в первый раз, наверное, и не решился бы ни на что такое, если бы не узнал тебя, — сказал он, словно только сейчас это понял.  
  
— Значит, научись доверять. Ты же сам понимаешь, что я тебе не особенно подхожу. А ты — мне. Можешь начать плавно, понемногу. Он тебя уже трахал?  
  
Артур закрыл лицо руками. За что, за что ему это все?  
  


***

  
В пятницу вечером он получил смску от Мерлина: «Ты дома? Не занят?».  
  
С тех пор, как докторская отобрала у Артура всякую возможность иметь нормальную личную или социальную жизнь, он почти каждый пятничный вечер просиживал за компьютером. Как и все остальные вечера.  
  
«Заходи», — ответил он.  
  
Мерлин постучал в его дверь минуты через две. Артур не мог не отметить, как хорошо он выглядит — черный свитер оттенял кожу, глаза казались еще ярче. Хорошо, что он зашел, Артур сам очень хотел отвлечься.  
  
— Совсем с ума схожу, — пожаловался Мерлин, прислонившись к кухонной стенке, пока Артур наливал ему стакан воды. — Если руководители еще раз напишут мне в правках, что я отклоняюсь от темы, честное слово — брошу все и уеду работать волонтером в Африку.  
  
— Ты там не выживешь, — хмыкнул Артур. — Сгоришь на солнце, как вампир.  
  
— Зато никакой докторской!  
  
За окном выл ветер, вечер был холодный, Мерлин выглядел так, что хотелось съесть его целиком, потому Артур, вспомнив слова Джеммы, решил, что нужно рискнуть. Начать постепенно, начать постепенно…  
  
— Видел на днях в клубе то, что с тобой тогда делал Гавейн, — сказал он, подходя ближе и притягивая Мерлина к себе за шлевки его джинсов. — Тебе же это нравится, да?  
  
— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что да, — улыбнулся Мерлин.  
  
Он потерся бедрами о бедра Артура, давая тому почувствовать, что разговор его заинтересовал.  
  
— Если хочешь, я могу сделать то же самое, — предложил Артур и позволил своей ладони скользнуть ниже, погладить член Мерлина сквозь джинсы. — Если хочешь…  
  
— Кажется, — хрипло пробормотал Мерлин, толкаясь в его руку, — мы уже выяснили, что хочу.  
  


***

  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Мерлин и замотал головой. — Я тебя прошу, пожалуйста!  
  
Артур еще раз провел по его мошонке рукой, блестящей от смазки. Он мучил Мерлина уже больше часа, и начал всерьез сомневаться, кто же из них страдает сейчас больше.  
  
Мерлин практически захныкал, не в силах сдерживаться. Он лежал на кухонном столе, с руками, связанными за спиной. Его твердый, потемневший от прилива крови член лежал на его животе, и Артур изо всех сил старался смотреть на него как можно реже.  
  
Он уже использовал все — теплое масло, лед, перья, кисточки, собственный язык и пальцы. Он гладил его член, яички, сжимал соски, помня, как сильно это понравилось ему тогда, в клубе. Мерлин, казалось, уже не помнил даже собственное имя, и от каждого прикосновения Артура его член жарко дергался.  
  
— Пожалуйста что? — спросил Артур уже из чистого садизма и поцеловал его живот.  
  
Такая гладкая, горячая кожа, отчаянный взгляд… Господи, теперь он понимал, почему Джемме это так нравится.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — повторил Мерлин и попытался потереться членом о его грудь, но Артур вовремя отстранился.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону его бедра. — Просто скажи.  
  
— Твою мать, кончить!  
  
— Молодец, хороший мальчик.  
  
Он взял член Мерлина в рот и начал отсасывать ему быстро и сильно. Время шуток прошло, он не хотел превращать их игру в настоящую пытку.  
  
Мерлин всхлипнул, забился, пытаясь освободить руки, и кончил, толкаясь в рот Артура. Казалось, он даже отключился на мгновение и открыл глаза только тогда, когда Артур, оседлав его бедра, принялся судорожно дрочить себе. Он уперся ладонью в стол рядом с головой Мерлина, и тот смотрел ему в глаза, пока Артур, застонав, не кончил ему на живот.  
  
— Твою мать, — еще раз повторил Мерлин, когда Артур развязал ему руки и растер запястья. — В следующий раз попробуем с ледяной водой. Или с кольцом. Или и с тем, и с другим. Я боялся, что не выдержу.  
  
— С двумя кольцами, — доверительно подмигнул ему Артур и пошел в ванную за полотенцем.  
  
— Где ты взял такой крепкий стол? — крикнул ему вслед Мерлин, но Артур не ответил.  
  
У всех свои секреты.  
  


***

  
— А что любишь ты? — спросил Мерлин, когда они через несколько дней ели пиццу, сидя на его кровати.  
  
Квартира Мерлина была лучше и больше, чем у Артура, и тот изо всех сил старался не завидовать.  
  
— В каком смысле? — попытался прикинуться дурачком он.  
  
Этого вопроса он боялся давно, и так и не смог придумать правдоподобный ответ.  
  
— Что ты любишь? Что тебя заводит? Зачем ты ходишь в клуб? Почему дружишь с Джеммой-кожаные-перчатки? — терпеливо пояснил Мерлин.  
  
— Я ее со школы знаю, — попытался увильнуть Артур. — А ты откуда? Ты же в Лондоне месяца два от силы.  
  
— Пересекались как-то, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Мерлин. — Ты что, не хочешь рассказывать? Тогда так и скажи — не твое дело, Мерлин, от чего я завожусь так, что не помню, как меня зовут. Я тогда буду пытаться догадаться сам… опытным путем.  
  
Артуру обещание вполне понравилось, потому они остановились на этом варианте.  
  


***

  
Со временем Артур почувствовал, что все становится немного сложнее, чем просто секс. Потому что встретиться пару раз в неделю, чтобы получить удовольствие, расслабиться и забыть обо всех проблемах — это одно, а вот иногда просыпаться рядом с Мерлином, потому что лень было идти к себе... А еще — одалживать ему молоко, потому что тот забыл купить, помогать поднять на четвертый этаж новый диван, или заходить к нему с утра с пустой кружкой, потому что у него кофеварка лучше. Все это — совсем другое.  
  
Однажды, пока они смотрели футбол, Мерлин задремал, уронив голову на спинку дивана. Артур смотрел на его профиль, на тени от ресниц, на впадинку у основания шеи, и не мог понять, что же происходит. Ему ведь не нужны отношения, он не может себе сейчас позволить быть в отношениях, у него нет времени! Почему же иногда хочется, чтобы все было не настолько неформально? Чтобы они встречались не только для секса?  
  
Моргана говорила когда-то, что такой поворот портит большинство фильмов. Мол, все было хорошо, а потом кому-то захотелось большего — и началась банальность и мелодрама. Артур мелодрамы не смотрел, но разговор этот запомнил. Потому и решил, что нужно гнать эти мысли подальше. У Мерлина тоже нет ни времени, ни желания заводить более серьезные отношения. Так что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Есть все же какая-то польза от сестры, которая учится на режиссера.  
  
Он так и не нашел в себе силы растолкать Мерлина. Просто накрыл его пледом и, уходя спать, пообещал себе в следующий раз быть строже.  
  


***

  
Артур страшно не хотел ехать домой, но приближался день рождения отца, потому выбора не было. Купив билет на поезд и коробку сигар в подарок, он решил во что бы то ни стало не позволить уикенду превратиться в уже привычный кошмар. Он больше не позволит отцу критиковать его жизненный выбор и рассказывать, что преподают только те, кто ничего не умеет.  
  
Но, разумеется, ничего не вышло. Моргана, которая обычно брала на себя функцию буфера и сглаживала все конфликты, опоздала на поезд и должна была приехать только утром. Потому Артур разругался с отцом еще за ужином, после чего не мог оставаться в доме ни минуты. Успев на последний поезд, он добрался до Лондона и по дороге домой завернул в соседний бар. Через несколько часов, безуспешно пытаясь открыть дверь подъезда и перестать икать, он обнаружил, что ключей в карманах нет. Ну разумеется…  
  
Мерлин подошел к домофону довольно быстро. Значит, еще не спал.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ик! Открой мне, а? — заплетающимся языком проговорил Артур и снова икнул. — Я ключи… ик!... потерял.  
  
С трудом поднимаясь по бесконечной лестнице, он все пытался понять, как же попасть в свою квартиру. К Мерлину однозначно нельзя, он не в том состоянии, да и у них же все неформально…  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — расхохотался Мерлин, который уже поджидал его в дверях.  
  
— Ниче… ик! Ничего.  
  
— Да неужели? — приподнял бровь Мерлин.  
  
Артур снова икнул и схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Иди сюда, — снова засмеялся Мерлин.  
  
Взяв Артура за руку, он заволок его в квартиру и усадил на стул. Потом буквально влил ему в рот стакан воды, и икота начала потихоньку отступать.  
  
— Я и не думал, что ты настолько смешной, когда пьяный! Подожди, сейчас найду аспирин, а то ты утром будешь жалеть, что не свалился сегодня с лестницы.  
  
— Я не ик! пьяный, — не очень уверено пробормотал себе под нос Артур и икнул снова, прикрыв рот рукой.  
  
Мерлин рылся в выдвижных ящиках, пытаясь найти таблетки. На нем были мягкие спортивные штаны и футболка, на кухонной стойке стоял включенный ноутбук, рядом исходила паром кружка чая.  
  
— Ты работал, — сказал Артур виновато, немного приходя в себя.   
  
— Ничего, все равно уже хотел закругляться. У меня уже совсем ум за разум заходит, — успокоил его Мерлин. — О, вот он!  
  
Он заставил Артура принять аспирин и неожиданно ласково потрепал его по голове.  
  
— Был какой-то повод?  
  
Артур уткнулся лицом в его живот и помотал головой. Его руки сами скользнули под футболку Мерлина, туда, где его кожа была такой теплой и нежной.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
Он снова замотал головой. Футболка Мерлина задралась, и теперь Артур смог прижаться губами прямо к коже на его животе.  
  
— Все от меня чего-то хотят, — сказал он неожиданно для самого себя. — Реши то, реши это, определись вот с тем…  
  
— А ты сам чего хочешь? — спросил Мерлин, и снова запустил ладонь в его волосы.  
  
— Трахни меня, — пробормотал Артур.  
  
Его мозг явно перестал дружить с языком, как это часто бывало после определенной дозы алкоголя.  
  
— Всего-то? — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Да запросто.  
  
— Свяжи меня так, чтобы я не мог пошевелиться, а потом трахни. Чтобы я не мог пошевелиться, по рукам и ногам…  
  
Черт! Решив, что лучший способ заткнуться — это занять чем-то рот, Артур принялся грубо целовать живот Мерлина, по самой кромке низко сидящих на бедрах брюк. Судя по тому, как напряглись мышцы Мерлина, ему эта идея вполне понравилась. Мягкая трикотажная ткань совсем не скрывала его возбуждения.  
  
— Ты что, имел в виду — прямо сейчас? — тяжело дыша, просил Мерлин.  
  
Его пальцы все еще перебирали волосы Артура, иногда царапая кожу. Артур едва сдерживался, чтобы не заныть вслух, настолько ему хотелось всего этого. И да, прямо сейчас. Но, не доверяя своему голосу, он только кивнул и сжал член Мерлина сквозь штаны.  
  
— Даже не думай!  
  
Артур поднял взгляд. Мерлин явно говорил серьезно, хоть румянец и покрывал даже его шею.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Никогда не позволяй никому трахать тебя на пьяную голову. Ни за что.  
  
Артур видел, что Мерлин не шутит. Он притянул его к себе ближе, сунул ладони под брюки, сжал его крепкие ягодицы, и почувствовал, что Мерлин заводится все сильнее.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал он быстрее, чем сообразил, что именно говорит, и снова принялся целовать его живот.  
  
Мерлин судорожно сглотнул и двинул бедрами.  
  
— Все равно нет, — вздохнув, хрипло проговорил он. — Не сегодня. Но у меня есть идея…  
  


***

  
— Твою мать! Твою мать! Твою…  
  
Артур давно перестал понимать, что говорит, потому просто вцепился в изголовье кровати и позволил Мерлину трахать себя пальцами. У него это было далеко не в первый раз, но он еще ни разу не заводился так сильно от таких простых вещей. Мерлин явно знал, что делает, и был настолько осторожным и нежным, что Артур готов был кончить просто так, даже не прикасаясь к себе.  
  
— Тише, тише, — прошептал Мерлин и, лизнув последний раз кожу между его лопатками, спустился поцелуями ниже.  
  
Артур заныл вслух и подался навстречу горячему влажному прикосновению.  
  


***

  
Проснувшись, он не сразу понял, где находится. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, откуда-то доносился стук — кажется, под окнами ремонтировали тротуар. В ванной шумела вода.  
  
Голова, как ни странно, почти не болела. Вместо этого Артура накрыло волной морального похмелья. Боже, почему он такой идиот? Почему надо было являться к Мерлину и нести такую чушь? Неужели он и правда рассказал ему все?  
  
«Я тебе доверяю», — вспомнил Артур, и почувствовал, как в животе все сжимается в тугой комок. Черт, ведь правда же. Но зачем Мерлину об этом знать?  
  
Шум воды прекратился, и Мерлин вернулся в спальню, в одном только полотенце на бедрах.  
  
— Ты живой? — весело спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Артура в губы.  
  
— Почти, — пробормотал тот.  
  
Такие вот утра явно тоже не входили в понятие неформальных отношений, основанных на одном сексе.  
  
— Завтракать будешь? — спросил Мерлин, и, сняв полотенце, принялся искать в комоде пару боксеров. — Чайник недавно кипел.  
  
Артур старался не таращиться слишком уж явно, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Он часто просыпался с похмелья со стояком и долго не мог кончить. А уж при таких обстоятельствах…  
  
Он слишком резко потянул на себя простынь, и Мерлин, забыв о трусах, перевел взгляд на него.  
  
— Или чай подождет? — спросил он с улыбкой, забираясь на кровать. — Что тут у нас? О…  
  
Артур невольно толкнулся в его теплую ладонь.  
  
— Кстати, — начал Мерлин, сбрасывая простынь на пол. — Что касается твоих вчерашних пожеланий… Ты уже за свои поступки отвечаешь?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Тогда не вижу повода не выполнить хотя бы первую часть.  
  
— Я тоже, — совершенно искренне ответил Артур и на мгновение сжал свой член, пока Мерлин доставал из тумбочки тюбик смазки.  
  


***

  
За ключами пришлось ехать на вокзал — разумеется, он оставил их у отца, и Моргана пообещала привезти их, если он встретит ее. Вернувшись домой, Артур вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза.  
  
Он все еще чувствовал Мерлина — прикосновения, легкие поцелуи на пояснице, его пальцы… То, как он всхлипнул, когда входил в Артура, и уперся лбом между его лопатками, переводя дыхание. То, как стонал, когда Артур, кончив, сжал его член мышцами, заставляя кончить следом за ним.  
  
Черт. Черт, черт, черт.  
  


***

  
— Я теряю своего милого мальчика, — вздохнула Джемма.  
  
Они встретились в баре около ее дома, и она сходу обвинила его в том, что он ее избегает.  
  
— Не правда, — запротестовал Артур и даже купил ей пирожное, чтобы она не сердилась.  
  
— Правда, правда. Но я все понимаю. Не стоило лезть, куда не просят. Это твои личные дела.  
  
Артур почувствовал укол вины. Он и правда избегал ее в последнее время, потому что она очень уж хорошо понимала все его сомнения. Настолько хорошо, что ему было немного страшно.  
  
— Ты была права абсолютно во всем, — признался Артур и отковырнул ложкой кусок ее пирожного. — Даже слишком права. И мне было сложно с этим смириться.  
  
— О! — притворно удивилась Джемма и отодвинула тарелку с пирожным подальше.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Артур и, сдавшись, заказал еще один десерт.  
  
А потом рассказал ей обо всем, что происходило с ним в последнее время. Если уж она так хочет быть его психоаналитиком, почему бы этим не воспользоваться?  
  
— Милый мальчик, начинай наконец-то делать со своей жизнью то, что хочешь сам. Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — сказала Джемма и залпом допила остывший кофе.  
  
— И что это должно значить?  
  
— Что хочешь, — пожала плечами она. — Или ты думал, что я решу все твои проблемы за один только кофе с фруктовой корзинкой?  
  
Она достала из сумочки зеркало, и Артур заметил торчащую оттуда рукоять стека.  
  
— Джемм?  
  
— Что? — рассеянно спросила Джемма, припудривая нос. — А, это! Я через полчаса встречаюсь с очередным женихом, которого мне нашел папа. Нужно сразу показать ему, что китайские девушки из хорошей семьи давно уже не так просты, как кажется.  
  
— Что, прямо на первом свидании? — спросил Артур и получил от нее увесистый подзатыльник.  
  


***

  
Он так и не решился снова заговорить с Мерлином о связывании. Тот тоже больше не поднимал эту тему, хотя они теперь с удовольствием менялись ролями и встречались даже чаще, чем раньше.  
  
Артур, который до этого только дважды был снизу и не получил от этого никакого удовольствия, все еще не мог поверить в то, что это бывает настолько здорово. Он не знал, что сыграло большую роль — то, что Мерлин был намного более внимательным и нежным любовником, или то, что Артур, видимо, все же влюбился в него… Да и какая разница? Главное — ему еще ни с кем не было настолько хорошо.  
  
Он старался ничем не показать своих чувств, снова и снова повторяя себе, что Мерлину не нужны отношения. А даже если и нужны — у него есть Гавейн, который, казалось, сошел со страниц каталога мужского белья.  
  
Но притворяться было все сложнее, особенно когда они целовались часами на диване или пили по утрам кофе на залитой солнцем кухне Мерлина. Артур начал ограничивать количество их встреч, ссылаясь то на работу, то на другие планы. Он видел, что Мерлина это удивляет и даже немного обижает, но бороться с собой, работая над статьями, было намного проще.  
  
Встречая Мерлина в университете, Артур все так же весело здоровался с ним, но по вечерам все чаще закрывался в квартире, включал музыку, чтобы не прислушиваться к шагам в коридоре, и зарывался в работу.  
  
Он судорожно ждал момента, когда его наконец-то отпустит, когда он перестанет думать о Мерлине и сможет снова воспринимать его просто как друга по постели. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что он обманывает сам себя.  
  


***

  
Абстракт на конференцию в Ливерпуле он подал просто от отчаянного желания занять себя еще чем-нибудь. Потому очень удивился, когда получил письмо с приглашением выступить. Ну что же, съездить в другой город на несколько дней — не самая плохая идея.  
  
Проведя целый день за обсуждением новых методов организационных исследований, он хотел только погулять по Ливерпулю в одиночестве. Он не был здесь с детства, и все, разумеется, сильно изменилось. Интересно, сможет ли он найти дом, в котором когда-то жили его родственники?  
  
— Вы идете на прием в отеле? — спросила его красивая девушка, сидевшая рядом.  
  
— Пока не знаю, — соврал Артур, собирая бумаги. — А вы?  
  
— Я точно пойду. Когда у меня еще будет шанс обсудить свою тему с профессором МакДугалом?  
  
Артур засомневался. Ему тоже не помешал бы совет кого-нибудь из профессоров. В конце концов, это ведь профессиональная конференция, а не только повод сбежать из Лондона.  
  
Он поднялся в свой номер, чтобы переодеться, и сразу же спустился в банкетный зал. Людей было много, но он без проблем отыскал МакДугала и, представившись, рассказал ему о своей научной работе. Профессор был явно не в настроении говорить об исследованиях, потому дал ему свою визитку и пообещал встретиться с ним в Лондоне, недели через две. Что ж, это уже неплохо.  
  
Направляясь к бару, Артур увидал девушку, с которой разговаривал в зале. Она как раз пробиралась к профессору с бокалом в руке. Он подозревал, что ей повезет еще меньше, чем ему. Но ничего, надо было быстрее собираться.  
  
Он заказал виски и, повернувшись к залу, принялся искать взглядом других профессоров. Вон профессор Джеймс, но около него уже толпа других аспирантов. А вон Льюис, разговаривает с… Мерлином.  
  
Артур не поверил своим глазам. Как он мог не заметить его в зале? Да, людей было много, но… Он вспомнил, что опоздал, и потому вынужден был найти место на последнем ряду. А после завершения заговорился с соседкой. Черт!  
  
Мерлин, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, повернулся и встретился глазами с Артуром. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга. Артур готов был поклясться, что его сердце забилось даже чаще, чем тогда, в клубе, когда Мерлин был привязан к балке.  
  
Он не помнил, как подошел к ним, не помнил, как представился профессору. Не помнил даже того, как Льюис дал ему свою визитку. Он помнил только, что плечо Мерлина было прижато к его собственному, и он через несколько слоев ткани чувствовал его тепло.  
  
Когда профессор Льюис, извинившись, пошел здороваться со своими коллегами, Артур потянул Мерлина за собой в коридор. Не говоря ни слова, они зашли в лифт, и набросились друг на друга, едва закрылись двери.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал, что будешь здесь? — простонал Артур, чувствуя, что Мерлин работает над очередным засосом на его шее.  
  
— А ты вспомни, когда ты вообще в последний раз со мной разговаривал, — пробормотал Мерлин, и еще больнее прикусил его кожу.  
  
Лифт остановился на десятом этаже, и Артур выудил из кармана ключ. К счастью, в коридоре не было никого, кроме них — не стоило показываться потенциальным коллегам в таком виде.  
  
Захлопнув за ними дверь своего номера, Артур развязал галстук и достал из холодильника бутылку воды. Мерлин шлепнулся на кровать и, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдал за ним со своей фирменной улыбкой.  
  
— Ну что, может, объяснишь, в чем дело? — прямо спросил он. — Что случилось? У тебя кто-то еще появился?  
  
Он говорил весело и беззаботно, но Артур с удивлением заметил, что последний вопрос дался Мерлину с трудом.  
  
— Никого другого, — сказал он честно и увидел, что Мерлин заметно расслабился.  
  
— Тогда что? — спросил он, и, сев на кровати, снял пиджак.  
  
— Я не могу так больше, — прямо сказал Артур и поставил бутылку, потому что у него внезапно задрожала рука.  
  
— Как — так? — снова напрягся Мерлин.  
  
Его улыбка превратилась в маску — неестественную и словно неудобную.  
  
— Я не хочу больше таких свободных отношений, — собравшись с духом, сказал Артур. — Я не могу больше просто спать с тобой.  
  
Пододвинув к кровати стул, он сел напротив Мерлина.  
  
— Я… Я знаю, что у тебя нет времени на отношения, потому что нужно писать докторскую, и ездить на конференции, и преподавать, и…  
  
Мерлин, до этого слушавший его с немым изумлением, вдруг расхохотался и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Что? — растерялся Артур.  
  
Такого он точно не ожидал.  
  
— Господи, какой же ты… Не обижайся, но какой же ты идиот!  
  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Артур.  
  
Он уже жалел, что они пошли именно к нему в номер — очень уж хотелось сейчас уйти и хлопнуть дверью.  
  
— Подожди, ты не понял! — отсмеявшись, сказал Мерлин и, к огромному удивлению Артура, взял его за руку. — Ты что, сам не видишь? Это уже давно не просто свободные отношения!  
  
— Что? — снова глупо спросил Артур.  
  
— Мы смотрим вместе футбол и ходим друг к другу за едой! Ты оставался у меня на ночь столько раз, что я даже сосчитать не могу. Я оставил у тебя дома несколько футболок, чтобы можно было не бегать к себе переодеваться! Что тебе еще надо, чтобы это понять? Мы с тобой уже давно встречаемся, как все остальные нормальные люди. Да что там, мы почти живем вместе!  
  
Артур молчал. Он не верил, что все это происходит с ним. Он не верил, что сам ничего не заметил. И что повел себя так по-дурацки…  
  
Мерлин решил не давать ему время на размышления, потому просто потянул его на себя, заставил лечь рядом, и очередная рубашка Артура лишилась нескольких пуговиц. Но им обоим было все равно.  
  
«Не в рубашках счастье,» — подумал Артур. И был уверен в том, что если бы Мерлин мог читать его мысли, то добавил бы: «А в их отсутствии».  
  
Когда они остались без одежды, и Артур блестящей от смазки рукой надевал на себя презерватив, Мерлин приподнявшись на локте, прошептал ему в губы:  
  
— Раз мы все выяснили… Не вижу повода не выполнить вторую половину твоей просьбы.  
  
Артуру пришлось сжать основание своего члена и несколько секунд думать о чем-то совсем неинтересном. Например, о жареной картошке.  
  
— Кивни, что ли? — усмехнулся Мерлин.  
  
Артур кивнул. А потом, забросив ноги Мерлина себе на плечи, вошел в него одним плавным движением.  
  
— Хорошо, — простонал Мерлин, и вцепился в изголовье кровати.  
  


***

  
Артуру пришлось купить Джемме еще одну фруктовую корзинку. Но это была малая цена за то, что все в его жизни наконец-то складывалось так, как он того хотел.


End file.
